


Soft as a Feather

by fauche666



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: Biting, Can't touch, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Sexual Tension, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, found a way to touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauche666/pseuds/fauche666
Summary: Angel is molting and asks Aki for help pulling out his pin feathers. It's the first time they touch on purpose, and Aki doesn't ever want to let go. Couch cuddles and hand holding ensue.
Relationships: Angel Devil & Hayakawa Aki, Angel Devil/Hayakawa Aki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	Soft as a Feather

Aki was in his apartment alone, attempting to tidy at least some of the many messes that Denji and Power had left in their wake. He was vacuuming up a stash of old vegetables that Power had flung under the couch when the apartment buzzer went off. Did the dynamic duo forget their keys when they headed out moments earlier? Not many people would be buzzing for him.

“Hello?” He questioned through the speaker.

“It’s Angel” came the response, two words that caused Aki to unintentionally suck in his breath. They weren’t scheduled to buddy up for work again until tomorrow. 

“Oh okay, I’ll buzz you up” he said with a slightly confused tone. He wished he would’ve had more time to clean, a funny thought considering the guest he was about to welcome in was a murderous devil

A gentle knock came from the door Aki was waiting behind nervously. 

“Hey, human” Angel greeted Aki. Something about Angel showing up at his house on their day off made Aki feel strange - not a bad feeling, but something else. Excited? 

“I wanted to ask you a favor,” Angel went on. He didn’t quite meet Aki’s eyes as he said it, and was knotting his fingers together anxiously. 

“Um… do you want to come in?” Aki pushed open the door wider to allow the devil through, his head swimming with questions and the unnamed feeling growing stronger. 

Inside now, Angel put his hands on his hips, took in a breath, and announced “I’m molting,” 

“You’re mouldy?” Aki blurted out, not having heard correctly. 

“NO” Angel snapped back. He took in another breath to steady himself. “I’m molting, it means I’m growing new feathers in.” With a flap of his wings to prove it, several feathers floated down to the floor still covered in cat hair and Power’s rejected veggies. 

“Anyways, some of my new feathers aren’t coming in properly and it’s really annoying. Mostly I can pull out the pin feathers myself, but there’s some I can’t reach…” Angel trailed off as he fished out a pair of gloves from his pocket and looked up at Aki, the devil hunter now following along. 

Touching him. Angel was asking Aki to touch him. The feeling - butterflies? Spread through his body, filling him with warmth and causing him to blush. 

“Do I even need gloves if I’m just touching feathers? They’re just like hair, right?”

“Dunno. Never tested it. But I figured it’d be a bad reason to kill you, being my buddy and all. Plus then I’d still have the same problem and no one to help me.” Angel’s stare wavered less now, his eyes searching Aki’s face for what he was thinking.

“Right.” Aki extended his hand towards Angel’s, which held the gloves. He rested his hand on the pile of latex for a moment, pleased that he could touch Angel’s again - without losing 2 months of life this time. Angel opened his mouth in surprise, not expecting the human to linger as he grabbed the PPE.

“Show me what it is you want me to do” Aki said in a dutiful yet assertive tone. This wasn’t the first time his mind wandered to thoughts of touching Angel again. He wasn’t entirely sure what it meant that Angel was opening up this possibility, but he was going to explore this chance to the fullest.

Angel demonstrated how to remove the keratin sheath from the pin feathers so they could grow in painlessly. The pair set themselves up so that Aki was perched on the back of the couch and Angel was sitting on the couch in front of him, giving the human’s hands room enough to get to work. Aki began gently running his gloved hands through Angel’s feathers, searching like he was asked. 

“I think I found one. I’m gonna pull it off, okay?” 

Angel nodded, and tensed in anticipation. Aki concentrated and delicately removed the pin, not wanting to cause Angel any discomfort. Angel shuddered and pressed his back into Aki’s legs as it came off.

“Did I hurt you?” Aki said, worried. 

“No! That was fine… perfect” Angel said quietly, a flush appearing across his cheeks. Aki didn’t notice though, being too focused on the flip-fops his stomach was doing in reaction to the extra contact they were experiencing through their clothes. He went back to searching through layers of soft feathers, thinking to himself that it was like brushing someone’s hair. Angel’s hair… he yearned to grab it by the fistfull, inhale it’s sweet smell, use it to pull the devil’s face to his - he realized he was holding his breath. Reeling in his dangerous thoughts, he forced himself to concentrate on the task at hand. 

“Found another” he exhaled. Angel swam his fingers to just behind him where Aki’s socked foot was, grabbing onto the human’s ankle to brace himself for the feeling. He shuddered again deliciously as Aki pulled it out, goosebumps appearing at the back of his neck. The hand on his ankle didn’t move away, and Aki noticed. 

Angel was touching him. On purpose - and not to kill him. 

Aki wanted more.

He brought his hands to the back of Angel’s neck, trailing the devil’s goosebumps. Angel melted blissfully into his hands, letting out a quiet moan. Aki’s head was spinning, worries about everything falling away - the gun devil, the little time he had left to live, the threat the body under his hands posed to him. He let it all go, and allowed his fingers to tangle themselves in Angel’s blush hair. Hunger to touch every inch of the gorgeous being in front of him pooled in his belly, but he forced himself to move slowly and deliberately. Sinking down onto the couch behind Angel, he trailed his hands down the front of the devil’s throat. Angel gulped, his breathing becoming irregular, causing Aki to notice that his was too. Aki left one hand on Angel’s throat, and brought the other up to brush his thumb against Angel’s lips, wishing his own mouth could take the place of the damn latex glove. The devil’s lips parted and invited the venturing digit inside, biting down gently on it, careful not to slice through the PPE. Aki could feel the warmth of the devil’s tongue against him, and he let out a delighted sigh. 

Hands smoothing across his delicate collarbone and down to his chest now, as Angel pressed his body eagerly into the devil hunter behind him. Angel’s hands were moving too, venturing across Aki’s shins, stopping to squeeze the thighs that were enclosing Angel’s body, and up to meet Aki’s hands at his own chest. They breathlessly intertwined their fingers, each relieved that the other allowed this moment to happen. This closeness that was so dangerous, but felt so right. They remained in this embrace for a long while, as their breathing returned to normal, and the pounding in their chests slowed down. 

“Thank you” Angel whispered over their embracing hands, Aki pleased he was able to feel the heat from his breath through the gloves. 

“For helping with your mouldiness?” he teased, a grin growing across his face.

Angel jabbed Aki’s torso with his elbow, ignoring his “OW!” and spun around to face the human. 

“No.” He paused, spending a moment searching Aki’s face before locking eyes. “For not being afraid of me.” 

Aki placed a hand gently on Angel’s cheek, giving up on coming up with a quippy response. “You’re welcome”.

…

Via text, Aki learned that Denji and Power were coming home from their mission and did indeed forget to bring their house keys. Angel decided to take his leave before the bulldozer of a duo could interrupt. 

“Do you think you can molt again soon?” Aki asked as he held Angel’s hand at the door. Now that he knew the desire to touch each other was mutual, he never wanted to let go.

Angel considered his words for a moment, then threatened “You didn’t do a very thorough job, you know. You should probably come over before work tomorrow and finish what you started, or else I’ll complain the whole day.” He would, too. The devil had no problems with complaining. 

“Right. Very sensible.” Aki said before Angel reluctantly slipped out from his hand and walked down the hall, a few feathers floating to the ground behind him.

…

Aki buzzed up his roommates who came barreling into the apartment. 

“It’s gross in here! You could have at least cleaned while we were gone” Denji hypocritically exclaimed. 

“Yeah, what are these feathers? Did Nyako kill a bird and not think to share with me?” Power accused. 

Aki just smiled, grateful that though his days were numbered, he had found these three devils to share the remainder of it with.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fan fic, I just NEEDED to contribute to the Angel x Aki cause. Comments are very welcome!


End file.
